Music started it all
by standthrewthepain
Summary: When Bella is in band with her jacob,seth,clarie and quill there called skillet.They are going on tour with Three days grace, will love at frist sight happen when she sees there singer edward cullen,or will jacob and his felling get in the way ALL HUMAN
1. Skillet

**Bpov**

"Jake how much longer" I said to my best friend/lead guitar player in are band.

"About 10 minutes you ready" he said in concern voice.

"Yeah I am fine" sat down in one the chairs next to curtains where cheering fans screamed the band's name over and over with excitement wait.

Let me back it up and tell how all this started. My name is Isabella Marie swan or as most people call me Bella or the name people always shout when they see me the singer and drummer in Skillet.

Yeah I said I'm in the skillet, I bet you're like 'wow she must have amazing life' oh but how you are so wrong. This all started in 2 years ago, when I first move to a small town called forks, I know yall are thinking a town name forks well there must be a town named called spoon or sporks.

Nope just forks the silverware.

So I went to the only high school in the small town, where I met Jacob black he showed me the whole school then we started becoming great friends then I met his other friends, Seth, Quill, Claire.

They are really great friends we all started hanging out then out of the blue I asked them "hey why don't we make a band" they all agreed.

Jacob is the lead guitar player and lead vocalist, Seth is the back guitar player for Jacob when he doesn't want to play and just sing, Quill is the bass player who is also with Claire, Claire is the piano player who also adds the sound effects, and me I play the drums while I sing sometimes and the songwriter.

We got found while auditioning for Forefront records we played one of our recent songs Live Free Or Let Me Die.

They loved it and now this where we are at one are concerts in Dallas, Texas And about to realize the good news of us touring for are new albums Awake.

I was tired of this everywhere I look there were either a teen having are band on their shirt which I really didn't mind, when there was the papprize thing of me and Jake.

See I know Jake has feeling for me, but I never returned them now everybody is all into the rumors about Jake and I secretly dating, I just wish they would mind their own business.

"Bella it's time" an excited Seth told me, I sighed then the lights dimmed in front of the curtains.

"Let's go" we said in elision

Claire went to here keyboard, Seth got his guitar ready, along with quill, and Jacob got to the front of the stage, while I sat down in my seat while twirling the drum sticks.

We all did this quietly while we saw the thousand of fan cheer for us threw the dark.

Then a spot light came on Jake and cheers came louder.

"Hello Texas"

Everybody screamed while the rush came like it did every concert.

"We are skillet but you already know that and we goanna start with a song are a amazing drummer wrote" then a spot light was on me and people cheered louder.

I waved and smiled the audience

"And if you know it sing along" the lights dimmed while, Claire started sound from the computer are stared hitting the drums loudly, the Seth and quill came in, the Jake stared sing the song by memory.

_Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal  
You're the one that's lost, you're goanna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might_

_You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_

_Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal  
You're the one that's lost, you're goanna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might_

_You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_

_Do you remember how  
You became who you are now  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might_

_You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
Nothing left to fight_

_You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die_

The guitar cord hanged in air then we heard loud cheering.

"Now were goanna let Bella sing one of her songs" I was shocked Jake never let me sing only in songs I wrote with both us singing.

I got out of my shock and went to Jake in the front stage.

"So what song am I singing" I asked Jake while I gave him the drumstick and in return he gave me the mike.

"I think Comatose" he went to drums and sat down.

"Well whose ready for amazing song" the cheers erupted threw the building.

"Let's get started then" the lights dimmed then colors of white came all around us as the song began.

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_[Bridge:]  
Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you  
Ohhhhhhhh  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

"Thank you" I said as walked to Jake and got my sticks and sat down by drums

"Now wasn't that a great voice" everybody cheered while my blushed covered my face, stupid blush.

"We also have great news to tell you, Skillet is going on a new tour for are new album Awake " cheers screamed louder if possible, this is why I love performing in Texas there loud and you don't wanna mess with them.

"We will also be touring with Three days grace" Three days grace was band that had great music I heard there song I hate everything about you about you and fell in love with it.

In the band are roalise (bass player), jasper her brother (guitar player), Emmett (drummer), Alice who is there designer on the road, and Edward Cullen (singer), who I heard was unbelievable gorgeous.

Well will see won't we?

* * *

**hi this is my first story so please enjoy and press that button there and review(song live free or let me die, and comatose both by skillet )**


	2. Meeting Three Days Grace

After the concert we went to vip room to see some are fans after we said are goodbyes and head to the hotel and to our suites.

In the morning I woke up my Two is better than one by boys like girls

"Hello" I said into my palm phone with hoarse voiced

"Bella hey it's Tanya" the nauseas voice said, that's Tanya she's are manger I didn't mind Tanya. That much. It's just she flirts with any boy that has a 6 pack and it's disgusting.

"Oh hi" I said in surprised voice and stared sitting up in the bed, crossed legged.

"I just need tell that were meeting Three days grace today and getting in the buses too so I need you to be here in like 3 hours"

"Oh ok were meeting at the studio right?"

"Yeah so I got to go I already called the whole band so see you later bye" and she hanged up.

I sighed headed to the shower, I turned on the warm and step in and let steaming water realize stress from last night.

As soon as I was done, I got of the shower and put a towel around myself as went to my dresser I decide I would wear my aropastle red and white polo shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and I put my white flats on.

I went into the bathroom and blow dried and keeping down in its natural wavy way.

When I was done I grabbed a granola bar and bottle of water on way out, I got into the rental car the studio got me.

While I was driving I heard one of our songs rebirthing on smiled to myself while singing the song.

Who knew my songs would get nominated in something important I laughed and pulled into the studio.

As I was walking I tripped over….nothing wow that sounds like me, I closed my eyes waiting for the impacted my face would meet with the sediment, it never came instead electrifying sting by my waist.

Open my eyes and was meet with the beautiful emerald eyes with concern, I then looked and saw his arms around my waist, I looked back up at beautiful god he saw are posture, and stand me up so I wouldn't fall.

"I'm sorry" I said looking at the good he white glowing skin that matched mine, messy bronzed colored hair I would love to just my hands threw.

"Don't worry its ok" I was snapped out my trance by his beautiful velvety voice which I craved for but sound so familiar, snap out if he properly thinks you're crazy now.

"I'm Bella Bella swan"

"Edward Cullen nice to meet you" what surprised me next is when brought up to his mouth and kissed lightly then I felt the electrify shock again, I guess he felt it to cause let go of my hand almost immediately.

"Umm I got to go" I said almost forgetting having to me I have to meet three days grace.

"Oh wear you off to" he said I think I heard disappointment in his voice.

"Threw those doors" I pointed to the entrance of the building.

"Me too mind if I walk you" I nodded and we started walking inside.

"Bella!" I hear nauseas voice I looked to my left and saw Tanya coming this way.

"Oh I guess you finally meet Edward" she said and trying to flirt with Edward while batting her eyelashes.

"What do you mean" I said clearly confused.

"Edward you know from Three days graces who are touring with us" she said turning back to Edward.

Wait that god will be touring with us for like year, thank you god I knew you loved me.

I turned around to look at Edward, and I saw that he smiling wide, when he looked down he finally notice me.

"So you're the singer of Three days grace" I said that with smile looking up at god's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yup and you must the drummer/singer of skillet right"

I was about to answer when Tanya butted in just like her normal way around men, here we go again.

"Yeah she is I'm the manger for her band like they wouldn't get anything done like without me" she said in that voice while batting her eyes flirty.

"Uum ok could you show us the way to where meet the rest of the band" he said while looking straight at me not even glancing at Tanya, maybe he likes me no there's no way I'm just to plain.

"Yeah sure" she said in a disappointed voice of him not flirting with her, she started walking down the hallway.

We started walking behind Tanya, but once she notices we were behind she slowed down and stared walking by Edward.

"So like how is it to be like in a rock band" I turned my head to Edward to see he was staring down at me and not Tanya.

"It's cool performing and all it just I'm tired of everybody thinking I'm in secret relationship or that I'm gay, cant somebody be single and happy, I guess people don't believe that when your famous" he said looking at me in confusion.

My mouth wad open, my eyes were wide, I was shocked that exactly how felt.

"I don't think you're gay" said Tanya in very happy voice; I guess she thinks she'll be with him oh great here we go.

"Thanks I guess" he turned to me.

"Bella what's wrong" he said looking with concern in his voice and eyes.

"It's just that's how I feel when I'm with the band, everybody thinks Jacob-you know are singer- and I are dating but were not dating just great friends"

Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Were here" I looked over at here she was glaring at me, it's not like I'm goanna take her soon to be boyfriend away he even thou I wish he would be mine.

Edward opened the door and we saw his whole band and I guess mange, he had blonde spikes sticking out of his hair, blue eyes like the ocean, and very pale skin.

I looked over at my band and saw Claire talking with Rosalie and Alice, while Seth and quill were talking with jasper and Emmett, and Jacob was sitting alone couch he looked like he really didn't care.

"Hey guys" I said feeling excitement coming to me.

"Bella!" I hear from around the room, and then I was tackled to the ground by rose and Alice.

"I miss you too"

"Bella we missed you how come you never called us" said a very hipper pixie.

"Well when you're touring 24/7 I can't really call people and hang out.

"We've missed you so much Bella" that came from a happy rose, we stared getting up from the floor, and I hugged and hugged me back.

"I've missed ya'll too" I let them go and was attacked by bone crushing from Emmett.

"Bellsy I've missed you"

"Emmy I missed you too, now can you let go, people like me need air" he laughed and let me go.

"Hey jasper" I said came over to hug him he hugged me backed and we let go and looked at my band they had confused in their eyes and faces, but Jake's was weird he was….Glaring at Edward.


	3. Date,Concert night, And Songs

"Umm Bella how do you know Three days grace?" Jake said in strangled voice like he was trying not to combust.

"well before I moved to forks I lived in phoenix Arizona, and I was great friend with Emmett, jasper, Rosalie, and alice, but then I moved to forks, and I just met Edward when my face was goanna meet its best friend: the sediment". I smiled while ending the story.

"Same old Bella" came from around the room, we all laughed.

"Guys and girls!" we all looked to see Tanya and the blonde boy yelling for us.

"Yeah!" we all said in elision.

" Ok I guess ya'll all know each other now, well good, I'm the manger for Three days grace and I'm single" he said that while looking at me" and my names mike it's time to get in the bus and her are ya'll band schedule's" he handed us all one and on the paper it said.

Dec 27 2009

7:00P

**Extreme Conferences - Branson Convention Center**

Branson, Missouri

Dec 31 2009

7:00P

**Winterfest - Liberty University**

Lynchburg, Virginia

Jan 21 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - Dunkin Donuts Center**

Providence, Rhode Island

Jan 22 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - Washington Avenue Armory**

Albany, New York

Jan 23 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - Nokia Theatre Times Square**

New York, New York

Jan 26 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - House of Blues - Boston**

Boston, Massachusetts

Jan 28 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - Stabler Arena - Lehigh University**

Bethlehem, Pennsylvania

Jan 29 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - House of Blues - Atlantic City**

Atlantic City, New Jersey

Jan 30 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - Lewiston Urban Civic Center**

Lewiston, Maine

Feb 1 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - Main Street Armory**

Rochester, New York

Feb 2 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - The Covelli Centre**

Youngstown, Ohio

Feb 3 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - Bryce Jordan Center - Penn State Univ.**

University Park, Pennsylvania

Feb 5 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - The Fillmore Detroit**

Detroit, Michigan

Feb 6 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - The Fillmore Detroit**

Detroit, Michigan

Feb 8 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - Mayo Civic Center Auditorium**

Rochester, Minnesota

Feb 9 2010

7:30P

**Brown County Expo Center**

Green Bay, Wisconsin

Feb 11 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - Allen County Expo Center**

Ft Wayne, Indiana

Feb 12 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - Val Air Ballroom**

Des Moines, Iowa

Feb 13 2010

7:30P

**Sound of Madness 2010 - Peoria Civic Center Exhibition Hall**

Peoria, Illinois

May 1 2010

7:00P

**Agape Festival - Greenville College**

Greenville, Illinois

May 8 2010

5:30P

**Gwazi Fied - Busch Gardens**

Tampa, Florida

May 28 2010

8:30P

**Spirit West Coast - Del Mar Fairgrounds**

Del Mar, California

May 30 2010

7:00P

**YC Alberta 2010**

Edmonton, Alberta

Jun 12 2010

8:00P

**Elitch Arena - Elitch Gardens**

Denver, Colorado

Jun 17 2010

7:00P

**Atlantafest**

Stone Mountain, Georgia

Jun 18 2010

9:30P

**Ichthus**

Wilmore, Kentucky

Jun 25 2010

9:30P

**Alive Festival 2010**

Mineral City, Ohio

Jul 1 2010

10:00P

**Cornerstone Festival**

Bushnell, Illinois

Jul 3 2010

7:00P

**Creation Festival East**

Shirleysburg, Pennsylvania

Jul 8 2010

9:00P

**Kings Dominion**

Doswell, Virginia

Jul 10 2010

9:30P

**Lifest - Sunnyview Fairgrounds**

Appleton, Wisconsin

Jul 17 2010

9:30P

**Sonshine Festival**

Willmar, Minnesota

Jul 23 2010

8:00P

**Linn County Fairgrounds :: Wilamette Celebration**

Albany, Oregon

Jul 24 2010

7:00P

**Creation Fest West**

Enumclaw, Washington

Jul 31 2010

6:00P

**One Voice :: Six Flags Over Texas**

Arlington, Texas

Aug 3 2010

9:30P

**Kingdom Bound Festival**

Darien Center, New York

Aug 6 2010

9:00P

**Rock The Desert Festival Field**

Midland, Texas

Aug 7 2010

7:00P

**Rock The River West -Thunderbird Stadium**

Vancouver, British Columbia

Aug 21 2010

7:00P

**Rock The River West - Canadian Olympic Park**

Calgary, Alberta

Aug 28 2010

7:00P

**Rock The River - Billy Graham Evangelistic Assoc.**

Edmonton, Alberta

Sep 4 2010

7:00P

**Revelation Generation Festival**

Frenchtown, New Jersey

Sep 10 2010

10:15P

**Rock The Universe - Universal Studios**

Orlando, Florida

Sep 18 2010

7:00P

**Shippensburg Fair Grounds**

Shippensburg, Pennsylvania

Sep 25 2010

6:00P

**Harvest Crusades - All State Arena**

Rosemont, Illinois

Are first concert all together would be in Branson Missouri, in 5 days.

"So were leaving now" I said with excitement clearly in my voice.

"Yeah you're buses are outside" said Tanya in monotone voice.

"Wait can we be in each other's buses" said Alice who was hoping up and down just like old days.

"Yup, you just have be in your bus before the show starts ok?"

"yeah" we started walking to are buses when an armed pulled me into a dark closest then the light came on I looked up to see Edward.

"Hi what's up nice day to be in closet" we laughed then things got serious.

"So did you need to talk me?"

"Yeah…I was just ?" he asked in one breath.

"Can you repeat that please" I put on smile, so that he wouldn't be nervous, he took deep breath,

"Would you want to go on a date with me when were in Missouri?" he asked, I could see he was nervous.

"I would love to" I looked up at him saw he was in shocked.

"Really?" I giggle at him thinking I wouldn't wanna go out with him.

"Really, now let's go before people know were gone" I grabbed his hand and we walked out of closet and to the buses.

"I will see ya later" I kissed his cheek and blushed and walked into my bus, I looked all around there were cabinets for food, tan leather couches, and in the back were 2 bunk beds and a queens sized bed in the back , way in the back to the right were 4 bathrooms.

I saw everybody in their beds.

"So who gets the queen sized bed" I said while looking at everybody.

"Me"

We all looked at Tanya and she was smirking.

"No we all thought about and Bella should have it" said Claire, I looked at Tanya and she was glaring at me.

"If ya'll are sure"

"We are" said Seth in happy voice, always happy.

"Ok"

I went to the bed and put my bags to side and laid down, once my head hit pillow, I fell into dreamless sleep.

**5 days later**

Over these 5 days I have been writing songs, spending time with rose, alice and Claire together, rose and alice think Claire is great, Seth and quill are find with me and Claire spending times with the Cullen's, but Jake doesn't like Edward for so weird reason.

I've written 2 new songs and were goanna play them tonight, one on of the songs I'm goanna play tonight, and I won't lie it's about Edward, he's been in my head e

Right now the Cullen's are about to go out there and Claire and I are hugging everybody good luck.

"Good luck guys" the lights dimmed in front of the curtains and they started walking out there, I smiled at Edward.

**Ebov **

I smiled at the beautiful angel before walking on to the stage, Bella was in my mind ever since I catcher her, I was surprised to find that the angle was going be touring with us that excitement was hard to control.

Tonight I will be playing one my songs that I wrote for her over these couple day, I head to mike while I kept thinking of Bella who was over by the curtains watching me, tonight I was nervous more then usual I hope Bella enjoys the song.

The lights dimmed then there was a spotlight over me.

"Hello Missouri" the cheers roared thru the building.

"Well we are glad to be here, here is one are new songs from are album the One x"

"Let's go" I shouted while trying to calm myself.

Jasper started playing then rose while Emmett started beating the drums; I tapped my foot while I wait for my entrance to play my song for Bella.

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

The cord hanged in silence then the roar of audience came.

"Thank you now many people are here to see skillet" there was louder roar, I smiled.

"We have one more song then they will come out, let's go"

The lights dimmed then red came around us then spotlight came on me while music came.

_In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning round  
It's now or never_

We have no use  
For the truth  
And now's the time for us to lose  
Who we are and how we've tried  
Taking every step in stride  
It now or never to decide

In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning round  
It's now or never

In this way are we learning  
Or do we sit here yearning  
For this world to stop turning round  
It's now or never

Where's the truth  
For us to use  
Cause all we seem to do is lose  
Who we are and how we've tried  
Are we all the same inside  
It's now or never to decide

In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning round  
It's now or never

In this way are we learning  
Or do we sit here yearning  
For this world to stop turning round  
It's now or never

In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning round  
It's now or never

In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning round  
It's now or never

In this way are we learning  
Or do we sit here yearning  
For this world to stop turning round  
It's now or never

In this time are we loving,  
Wondering  
Isn't turning round  
It's now or never

"Thank you" then light went off on the stage.

We walked off the stage, I looked for Bella and saw that she was already on the stage, I waited for the spotlight, and then the music to come as skillet played the most inspiring music ever.

Thank you I need more reviews for the next update (songs time of dying and now or never by three days grace).


	4. Yours To Hold

**Bbov**

There music was so strong, and rough, I just fell in love it.

When they started walking off the stage it was our turn, so we went into are spots then the spotlight came on Jake.

"What's up Missouri" cheers came loud and strong "weren't three days grace great"

The cheers rocked the building

"Let's rock this building with a new song from are album awake"

"This song tells how a messed up place we live in these days"

Quill started playing then Seth, Claire came with keyboard I started beating on drums the Jake came.

Jake both **Bella **

_i'm just a step away  
i'm just a breath away  
losin my faith today  
__** fallin off the edge today**___

i am just a man  
not superhuman  
_**i'm not superhuman  
**__someone save me from the hate_

it's just another war  
just another family torn

_**falling from my faith today**__  
just a step from the edge  
just another day in the world we live_

_i need a hero__ to save me now  
i need a hero  
__**save me now**__  
__i need a hero__ to save my life  
a hero'll save me  
__**just in time**___

i gotta fight today  
to live another day  
speakin my mind today

_**my voice will be heard today**___

I've gotta make a stand  
but i am just a man  
_**i'm not superhuman**__  
my voice will be heard today_

it's just another war  
just another family torn  
_**my voice will be heard today**__  
it's just another kill  
the countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_i need a hero__ to save me now  
i need a hero  
__**save me now**__  
__i need a hero__ to save my life  
a hero'll save me  
__**just in time**___

i need a hero to save my life  
i need a hero  
just in time

save me just in time  
save me just in time

_who's gonna fight for what's right  
who's gonna help us survive  
__we're in the fight of our lives  
__**and we're not ready to die**___

_who's gonna fight for the weak  
who's gonna make 'em believe__  
I've got a hero  
__**I've got a hero**___

livin in me  
_i'm gonna fight for whats right  
today i'm speaking my mind  
__and if it kills me tonight  
__**i will be ready to die**___

a hero's not afraid to give his life  
_a hero's gonna save me just in time___

_i need a hero__ to save me now  
i need a hero  
__**save me now**__  
__i need a hero __to save my life  
a hero'll save me_

_**Just in time**___

_i need a hero  
who's gonna fight for whats right  
who's gonna help us survive_

i need a hero  
who's gonna fight for the week  
who's gonna make 'em believe  
i need a hero

i need a hero

_A hero goanna save me just in time_

"Thank you" the audience roared alive.

"Now our own Bella is going to sing and old song from comatose album" the roars got louder, I blushed as I got to the mike gave Jake my sticks.

"First I will answer 2 questions from the crowd… umm you the one in the back"

"Are you and Jake dating" a couple shouted together, I turned look at Jake who was smiling.

"I'm goanna be completely honest…. We are _not_ dating"

"Ok um you right there blue shirt 5th row"

"This song you're about to sing what's it about and is for anybody" I smiled and blushed thinking about the song.

"Well it's about somebody caring for somebody else with deep feeling, and yeah this is for somebody maybe you could call it crush, well you listen and see what you think.

Seth playing the acoustic guitar came on started grabbing the mike with both hands.

_I see you standing here_

_  
But you're so far away_

_Starving for your attention  
_

_You don't even know my name_

you're going through so much  


_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

_I see you walking by  
_

_Your hair always hiding your face  
_

_I wonder why you've been hurting  
_

_I wish I had some way to say_

you're going through so much  


_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?  
_

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
you will see someday  
that all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

I turned around to Seth to tell him keep playing, I went behind the curtain and grabbed Edward's hand while I heard lots of gasps from the crowd, I looked at Edward while I singed the bridge.__

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold  


_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_  
__

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me

"No Bella, I will be yours hold" he hugged me.

I looked out to crowd "I guess ya'll know who I'm talking about"

There was aloud roar from the audience and I smile, then there was a "kiss, kiss," coming from them, I looked Edward he smiled widely at me and nodded.

He bent his head down, and then are lips touched his mouth moving against mine as his hands went around my waist while my hands went straight to his hair he moaned into my mouth, then we heard a crash and a bang, we pulled apart look toward the drums to see the symbols on the ground"

I look toward the curtain entrance and saw brown skin pushing thru the curtains.

_Jake_?

**Would did you think about the song and Jake getting mad huh review (songs yours to hold and hero both by skillet)**


	5. Yours To Hold But Not Yours

**Jbov **(Jacob)

When I first saw _Edward Cullen_, I knew I already hated him, the way he looked at Bella made me wanna punch him , and tell him that she was mine, but I couldn't she wasn't mine _yet._

I never got to really talk to her anymore, because those 2 _Cullen's_, kept taking her away from me, it didn't help that Seth, quill, and Claire started hanging with the Cullen's too.

Right now the Cullen's are going to play, I wouldn't mind them if one of them wasn't try to take my Bella from me, there music was cool too, but I really hope that time of dying song wasn't for Bella or a bronzed boy will have a black eye by tomorrow.

They walked out and we started walking into the stage.

I started with one of Bella's new songs, the way mine and Bella's voice mixed was perfect like we were made for each other, soft and rough, perfect just her and me we weren't meant to be, no Cullen's just us.

When Bella told me she wanted to sing one her new song so I let her, when she answered the question from audience, I was about to burst, she liked someone she had a crush, she wrote the song for this person.

It could be me, she didn't show that Cullen any affection, so it had to be.

_I see you standing here  
_

_But you're so far away  
_

_Starving for your attention  
_

_You don't even know my name_

you're going through so much

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you  
_

_  
Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
you will see someday  
that all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

I see you walking by

_Your hair always hiding your face  
_

_I wonder why you've been hurting  
_

_I wish I had some way to say_

you're going through so much

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?  
_

Then she did the unexpected, she brought out _him, Edward Cullen_. She held_ his_ hand while singing to _him._

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me

Then she said the words that broke me then and there.

"I guess ya'll know who I'm talking about"

She liked him she wrote him the song, not me, no it was never me.

The audience roared for them to kiss, _please god if you care for me at all you won't let them._

I guess god didn't care for my misery caused they kissed passionately but sweetly, that was supposed to be Bella's and I's kiss but I guess we weren't to be.

I couldn't take fury was running thru me, I pushed the drum symbols and rushed off that thru the curtains and past the Cullen's past quill, Claire, and Seth.

I was so close to the door when, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew who it was immediately, I turned around to face the person.

"Leave me alone Bella!" I yelled right in her face .


	6. So Dead Inside

**Bbov**

"What's wrong Jake please tell me" I tried to look him the eyes but looking at the entrance.

"What's wrong, how about that your best friend you love since you were in freshman year is with another man, not me huh Bella how about, that, I love you, I need you but you're with him, so tell me do you love me" mostly screamed at me in that outburst.

"Jake I-I-I can't I'm sorry I just don't love you the way you won't me too" I tried to pull him into a hug but he just backed up.

"Bella I'm leaving the band I can't come back I'm sorry for ruining this, I won't come back somebody else take my place, Seth is good in the guitar, and you have amazing voice, so you can take the band to higher place, so this is goodbye" I watched as he went thru that entrance and properly never goanna back.

I walked to the bus as I felt a small trickle of water down right cheek, I can't believe I caused him to do this leave the band, he's gone there only four people now, only Seth, Claire, Quill, and me only us the new skillet.

I walked into the bus; I had to tell now not later, now.

"Gus" I yelled down the hall, then people started coming out of the bathroom, and there beds they came to the couches to sit across from me, I took a long and need deep breath and let it out, here we go.

"Ok so everybody know what'd happen to Jake during the concert tonight" they nodded their heads yes so I continued "he told me that he was l-l-leaving the band"

They gasped, knowing when Jake says something he means every word.

"So what are going do about the band" came from Claire who really didn't look that phased.

"I'm goanna be full singer if that ok with ya'll" they nodded their heads for the yes, and eager for me to continue "and I think Seth can go to the drums, and Claire play the bass and quill can change to lead guitar player, ok?" they shook there heads in a sigh yes.

"So how were goanna break the "bad news" quill said, usually he's the quiet but I guess with Jake gone that has changed.

"Why did you but air quotes around bad news" I said, I mean Jake has change a little when we started and he been around me more but that doesn't make me not feel bad for him gone, and it's still my fault.

"Because I'm not sad he's gone, really I thinks its good thing he's gone, have you seen him around Cullen's, when you're not there, when they want to do something all together they have an idea he just shots it down like it the most horrible thing to do, he doesn't like them at all, but no wait he doesn't just not dislike Edward he _hates _Edward for only onesimple reason you" he points not in way that it's all fault but just like he can't help say that it's the truth.

"He loves you, but we all know that you don't love him back, you love Edward and nobody not even yourself can change the way you feel for him because ya'll are meant to be" wow the longest I've heard quill say but even thou he said Jake love me I love Edward I think everybody should know it.

"Got to go be back soon or not, but will be back" I ran out of there not even waiting for goodbye, I ran straight to the Cullen's tour bus, Emmett and rose won't be there because they went out for a romantic date, and jasper and Alice went sightseeing, so it will be just Edward and I .

I walked straight in not thinking about anybody, but Edward, I went straight down and what I saw broke my heart in to pieces, Edward was there but with_ Tanya _and she was only wearing a bra and underwear while Edward hair was wet and he had his shirt off.

"Edward" he looked straight at me then push Tanya and came down the hall to me.

"Bella please listen to me it wasn't what you think it is" he looked at me like he really cared for me it didn't want me to leave, but all lead singer are good actors.

"I think we should talk alone come to my tour bus at 12:00 and we can talk about things" I let a tear fall, because I knew I couldn't hold it, I walked out of the bus without looking back, I could hear shout but I was too far along know what it was.

I was almost to my tour bus when I heard a "Bella!" I turned around and saw rose and Alice coming this way.

I ran to them to, when met I just bust out crying "it hurts so bad" I let it out the pain rushed thru my veins it felt like my bones cracked and everything connect to my heart is breaking, and hurts so much.

They walked me inside the tour bus and I told them everything and the pain that was unbearable, they stayed with me that night, in the morning they helped get dressed covered up my tear stained cheeks but they couldn't change my eyes, there were up dead so live less, it hurts but I can make it thru.

I hear a knock on the door, I took a deep breath and walk over there and opened the opened the door and looked into the emeralds that I had to say goodbye to.

* * *

**I'm sorry but I just had to cliff hanger b/e or b/j who knows all right do but review and will see what happens**


	7. Pain And, Over And Over

I opened the door wider; to let Edward in, as soon he came in I walked us to the leather couches away from him, I looked into his eyes for moment the looked down at the carpet, I looked back and took a deep breath.

"I think we should end it" that made his eye look at me with pained and hurt behind the green emeralds.

"No Bella what happen with Tanya wasn't me she kissed I didn't kiss her back please listen to me Bella" he was begging with me I looked straight in to his pained eyes and lied the best I could with the force I knew that would hurt him bad, I looked into his eyes and made sure every word sound like the truth, even Theo it was a complete lie.

"Edward I don't want you" he looked so hurt so much pain but wasn't even done "don't try to reason with me, because, I would be better off without you" there was hole making thru were my heart used to be "I think you should leave now, I won't be thinking about you anymore" with that I walked away from him, for now and mostly ever, walked to my bed.

There I sat thinking, then out of nowhere I got my phone out and called a familiar number there was.

"Hello"

"Jake, this me Bella I was wondering if you could come back, to the band and…. I broke up with Ed-Edward so we can be together" my voice broke at say Edward's name it just still hurts me so much.

"Yes Bella don't move on my way" I could hear the excitement in his voice, maybe this is right thing or maybe it's not.

**3 months later**

Lots of things have changed in these past months, first Edward and I don't talk that much anymore, unless there the thank-you or good-byes, 2nd me and Jake have been dating for these 3 months but I put no emotion into the relationship, it's just I don't care for Jake like I care for Edward, and still hurts thinking about Edward.

And last the Cullen's still talk to me, they told me that what Edward wasn't his thought that it was Tanya, but I keeping tell them when the times right I will go back to him, it's just I don't know when the times right.

Right now I'm walking back to the bus, and what I see doesn't surprise me, it's Tanya again and this time she is kissing Jake, well I really don't care this time, I walk off the bus like nothing happens, I got straight to the Tampa, Florida colusommé, I got thru, dressing and make up and a hour later the boys and Claire Show up ready, I go straight to Jake, he has arms open wide, I just ignore him.

"I'm playing 2 songs tonight" I walk away not really caring for his answer, I will play these songs, the first one is for Jake, and the second is for Edward.

I walked to the curtains listening to Three days grace.

**Ebov**

It has been torture these 3 months, even thou, Bella and I are not together, she's been in my head every day, since that day she broke my heart because Tanya had to come when I was getting ready to dress, she came up to me and kissed me, I tried to push her away that's when I heard a "Edward", and it still hurts there's a hole where my heart used to be, and it's tearing me up me inside out.

Right now the band and I are on stage and I'm goanna play the 2 new songs.

"Hello Tampa" the screams and cheers made the rush go thru my vein.

"Well let's start with 2 new songs, let get it started"

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing (I'd rather feel pain)

I know (I know, I know, I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
You know (You know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know, you know, you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know, I know, I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all (rather feel pain!)

"Thank you" I smiled that song was about the about the pain I was in.

"Now for this song I just wrote, for somebody special, and used to be close to me" I thought about Bella while saying this.

The bass flowed thru the air as I thought about how Bella will feel about this song, I'm kind of scared but here I go.

_I feel it every day, it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away_

So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this...

Over and over  
Over and over I fall for you  
Over and over  
Over and over I try not to

Feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away

So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this...

Over and over  
Over and over I fall for you  
Over and over  
Over and over I try not to...

Over and over  
Over and over you make me fall for you  
Over and over  
Over and over you don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me but I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over  
Over and over I fall for you  
Over and over  
Over and over I try not to...

Over and over  
Over and over you make me fall for you  
over and over  
Over and over you don't even try to

I let go of the mike as I walked off the stage, and looked for Bella, she was on the stage next to the _mike_, I guess Bella was goanna sing, I thought the first song was for me but oh how wrong I was.


	8. It's Not Me,It's You And Did you believe

**Bbov**

He still loves me, even thou I hurt him so much, right then I wanted to yell I love him to but I have better way saying, after they walked off the stage, we went on I went to the mike while sat at my drums, a spotlight came on me as heard cheers and my name shouted thru the crowd.

"Hello Florida" the cheers came louder.

"Ya'll all know Jake" a spot light came on him as I talked "well this first song goes to him" there were awe in the crowd" I don't think you will be saying that at the end of this song well let's go" I shouted then whit came all around us.

_Let's get the story straight  
You were a poison  
You flooded through my veins  
You left me broken  
You tried to make me think  
That the blame was all on me  
With the pain you put me through  
And now I know that it's not me it's you_

It's not me it's you  
Always has been you  
All the lies and stupid things you say and do  
It's you  
It's not me it's you  
All the lies and pain you put me through  
I know that it's not me it's you

You  
You

It's not me it's you, you

So here we go again  
The same fight we're always in  
I don't care so why pretend  
Wake me when your lecture ends  
You tried to make me small  
Make me fall and it's all your fault  
With the pain you put me through  
And now I know that it's not me it's you

It's not me it's you  
Always has been you  
All the lies and stupid things you say and do  
It's you  
It's not me it's you  
All the lies and pain you put me through  
I know that it's not me it's you

You  
You

It's not me it's you, you

_  
Let's get the story straight  
You were a poison  
Flooding through my veins  
Driving me insane  
And now you're gone away  
I'm no longer choking  
From the pain you put me through  
And now I know that it's not me it's you_

_It's not me it's you  
Always has been you  
All the lies and stupid things you say and do  
It's you  
It's not me it's you  
All the lies and pain you put me through  
I know that it's not me it's you_

You  
You

It's not me it's you, you

"Thank you" I turned around and looked at Jake with a smirk.

"Now this for somebody who was really important to me, is important but I still miss him and I want him to know" Seth played on the acoustic guitar s the music started to my apology for Edward.

_I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone  
So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me  
_

Tears started coming out, and I couldn't stop them even if wanted to.

If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

I can't undo the things that led us to this place  
But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes  
So is it you or is it me  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now

_If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe  
_

_  
You should've known me  
Cuz you're all that I want  
Don't you even know me at all  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe_

"I'm sorry Edward" I whisper into the mike, I knew everyone heard me, the next thing I knew was that I being pulled into hug with Edward's lips everywhere on my face. I smiled and hugged him and then I knew what I had to do next, I looked all around us and saw the band gone.

"Edward I have to talk to Jake" he stiffened at the name.

* * *

**HI guys i'm goanna have to start slowing down on updates cause i'm not getting that many reveiws but if you start reviwing more i will update more a smiple answer ok**


	9. I'm Sorry I Really Am

**Hey guys yeah I know a author's note I hate author notes to but it has to be done so I was wondering about making another story but I'm still goanna complete this one so.**

**My Broken Bones**

**This story is about Bella and she being abused by her, then she wants to start a band to show her pain to world, what happens when she starts the band and falls for Edward but Tanya and Jacob are trying to split them up and there band's called FlyLeaf.**

**Skilleaf**

**This a story about a band name Skillet and a band named Flyleaf combine to make a band called skilleaf and how will this work with two completely different christen bands and will they fall in love while doing this, Bella, Edward , Jake, and the rest of the Cullen teens along with a Tanya denial .**

**Awake and Alive**

**This how 13 year old Bella make a Awake and Alive with songs from Flyleaf, Skillet, Three Days Grace, Paramour, and Pap roach, could they be the best band ever, but then you put Bella who has crush on Edward and vise versa then Jake who has crush on Bella, with the rest of the Cullen's are in couples, what could happen with a rock band.**

**So those are the stories I won't be writing till next week that when the poll end so hurry hurry and vote.**

**From ****Standthrewthepain**


	10. All Good Thiing Come To An End

I knew what Edward was thinking of-Jacob taking me back even thou I sang that song to him-but I would never do that tempt him and then pull rug out from under his feet, I love him too much for that.

_WAIT, _did I just say I love him; I need to think about this later, I need to talk to Jacob and settle things.

"Its goanna be ok Edward I just need to end things _officially_ with him, ok?" I looked him straight in the eye so he would see the truth.

"Ok be careful I know he has a temper, call me tomorrow" he kissed my lips for moment then pulled away.

I smiled at him, and turned around and ran off the stage and past my friends, to the tour bus, where I knew Jake was, I walked in and went down the long hallway, went to the beds and called "Jake" a moment later ha came out of the top bunk, he looked at me pointed to my bed, I nodded and we both sat down on the end of my bed, I sighed and opened my mouth to start.

"Jake, I didn't mean to hurt you it's just the lyrics came out a-a-and, after I saw you with Tanya, it didn't take long to write the song, I still want to be your friend and let's just forget this ever happen, ok?" I looked into his pleading for him not make an outburst on this.

"You're right Bells, I'm really sorry for breaking you and Cullen up, and yeah I think we can be just friends" I smiled at him and he left to go to his bunk as soon as my head the pillow I was out.

The next Moring I woke up and walked to the living room finding out that everybody was out, i and sat on the leather couch, and got my laptop a song was coming to my mind, I got on Microsoft word, and started typing a few lyrics

_I struggle to find my faith  
as I'm slipping' from your arms_

I couldn't think else after I guess the first was unfinished, I went along to chorus but that help either, I was missing some parts.

_  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here, right now_

I couldn't think of anything after so I save the document and shut the computer.

**(A/n try to guess what song it is)**

**(A/n THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT I PUT IN THE MIDDLE OF STORY SO YOU WOULDN'T MISS IT SO HERE I GO I NEED YOU THE VOTE ON MY STORIES PLEASE PLEASE OR WILL STOP THIS STORY, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THERE ABOUT GO TO MY AUTHOR NOT.**

…………………

……………**..**

…………**..**

………

……

…

**.**

**SO DID YOU VOTE?)**

I was thinking of what to do, then I remembered that Edward wanted me to call him, just as I was about to dial his number, my time of dying by three days grace came on and my phone was blinking Edward's name and photo I smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello" I said while smiling into the phone.

"Bella, its Edward" I heard a musical voice answer.

"Oh hi Edward, I was just about to call you "

"Oh sorry I just thought you forgot to call me or something, well never mind umm m-m-maybe would you like to go out to night, well if you don't want to you don't have to g-" I stopped his rant.

"I would love to so what time and where"

"Oh, I was thinking about maybe 5 and we can go get some pizza, ok?" I looked at the clock it was 3:45, which would give me more than enough time.

I was about to answer him when I heard noise on the other line

"Edward give me the phone and you won't get hurt" I heard a certain pixie threaten my Edward, wait my Edward wow I'm falling way to hard and fast for him and the scary part is I might like it.

"Bella, Alice wants talk to do here she I-"he was interrupted by the pixie taking the phone away

"About time" I heard Alice mutter "so Bella I'm goanna dress you up and do your make up, oh and rose will come too ok so we will come around at 4:20 ok here is your precious Edward" I was about to yell at here about that when there was knock at the door.

"Hey Edward can you hold on for a moment threes a knock on a door" I started walking to the door, I opened it and saw last person I wanted to see _him_, the one who ruined my life those years ago and now he_ found_ me.

"Bella it's so nice to see you again"


	11. The Unexpected Comatose

_James _

Back in Arizona James and I went out for 2 months it was nothing serious, but I guess he thought it was, because after I broke up with him, he put saying rumors out there saying that I was cheating oh him with Edward, but really he cheated on me with Lauren, and one day it was snowing really hard so not that many cars were around, I was in Seattle, looking for a book store when I couldn't get my truck out of the snow.

_Flashback: 2 years ago_

_I just found out my car was stuck in the snow, and my phone and had no signal so I started walking down the street back to Seattle, I turned to my right where there were two building when I heard him._

"_Bella"_

_I kept walking I didn't want to talk him after everything he put me through, that when I felt hand on my wrist that made me turn around, and there he was but different he cut off his long hair and I could smell the alcohol in his breath, I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong for me._

"_Bella, it's so good to see, I've missed you so much" the alcohol in his breath was strong like like…..vadka, now I knew this wrong James is goanna try to pull something I just know it._

"_Leave me alone" I tried to push his away but that didn't happen, the next thing I knew was that his lips crush against mine, I tried to pull away, but I found his arm around my waist, then he started moving his other hand to my jacket unzipping then dropping into the snow , he was about to go for my shirt when, car headlights came around I heard snow being rushed under tires I turned around- James finally let me go- and saw a familiar jeep and a very furious jasper, and Emmett came out along with rose and Alice, jasper and Emmett went to James, but I didn't want to see anything after that._

_Rose and Alice both came up to me hesitantly, properly because I was still in shock, of what just happen, after I got out of my shock and ran into to them while I was crying, while they held me._

_Flashback over_

After that I decided to move to be away from James so that wouldn't happen again, and here I am, I told Edward about it and nearly broke a table in half because he was so furious, I forgot Edward was still on the phone.

"James" I whispered, after that I heard a dial tone at the end of the phone and knew Edward was on his way, thank god for that.

"What do you want James" my voice was confident but I knew inside that I was scared for my life.

"Oh don't say you didn't miss me, anyways I found out that you're in "the greatest rock band in the world" and I just wanted to get back with you and we can start back on where we left off" god dammit can't he see that I'm fine without him and why does put quotations marks around the greatest band thing, I know are band great and all are shows are sold out but really.

"I am fine without you and we are not back together" everything I said was true and, I was really close of yelling "GET OUT MY BUS" but I held it in.

"You think I came all this way from phoenix, for you to say we're not getting back together you better think again" before I knew what was happening I heard smack, and my cheek was in searing pain and I felt his hand grab my upper arm ,he was holding it so tight I winced from the pain forming, knowing there was goanna be a bruise there later, tears were coming full force now, then there was searing pain in my head and like god was seeing through this pain, the door slammed open, but I couldn't see who it is.

I couldn't really see because of the tears, but I heard groaning and hiss, then I felt arms around my waist, before there was time for me see who it was, black took over and I was in numb state.

**Ebov**

I put my arms around Bella's body, and looked in to her dark browns eyes before they were shut, I member Bella saying _his_ name into phone, I hung up so fast I pretty much broke and I ran out of our tour bus, are tour buses were a mile apart and I was scared that I wouldn't make in time so I pushed myself to run the fastest I ever ran, when I got to her tour bus the scean broke my heart James had her by the arm with heavy force, while her cheek had a big purple bruise and the side her head was bleeding.

I jumped James and knocked him down while he let go of Bella's arm as she slumped to the ground, I punched everywhere I could read in my head I was thinking_ this is for Bella_, after I was sure he wouldn't wake up I ran to Bella's body.

I picked up Bella -she wasn't heavy at all-and ran her to one of our back up cars which was a Volvo** (coincidences I think not) **I laid here down gently and buckled her up swiftly, I ran to driver's seat and floured it out the parking lot and to closest hospital in Tampa bay, after 2 minutes of using the gps, I found the hospital.

I swerved into the front of the hospital, in the non parking are, but that was of the mind as I race out of the car and to Bella's side and carefully got her out, into the hospital, right after I got in there were doctors taking Bella away from me, they told me I couldn't go in, so I had to wait in the visitors area and called everybody, as sat there waiting to know if my love was ok I could barley breathe I was basically suffocating, cause I was scared that I might be losing my life as I speak, my Bella.

**An hour later**

Everybody was in the room waiting nervously to know Bella's results, a few minutes passed until a doctor came over to us I jumped up as the rest of the grouped stood up.

"Ya'll must be miss swans friends, well let me get to point there is bad news and then there's good news, you see Bella is a life and well and then there's the other part but I'm sorry to say this but after we checked her results and damages Bella's is in a comatose and in other words a coma"

**Dud dud Dunn Bella's in a coma or as In I like to say it COMATOSE yeah I need 5 more reviews and until the next chapter and then were going to have band problems here is a preview of the next chapter.**

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I know it's better for this band"

"But why"

"Because I'm tired of the drama and just want to be with Lucy and Edward I heard you sing that song better than me, I want you to be the new lead singer of Skillet"

**To be continued**

.


	12. I Don't Wanna Live Without You

**E pov**

It's been a month since we heard about Bella's comatose, and I can barley breathe it gets harder and harder every day by I make it through somehow, it's also been a month since Jake found someone, yeah he found someone her name is Lucy, and they haven't been apart almost never, she nice and kind, she has brunette hair with some dark red highlights and her skin is light brown like Jake's but lighter, she helped all of us through out, but she can try to help me but it never works, I cry at night when I'm by her side praying she'll wake up.

Today it's been officially 2 months since Bella's been in comatose, and I hear people all around me saying, that there thinking of asking us if we want to get her off the life line, and in other words there saying they want us to give up her the one we love, my heart, my soul, and air, here I sit by her side holding her hand in mine as tears escape my eyes and scatters across my face, while looked at her opened eyes I think about song that would be perfect for this crises.

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of_

Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  


She the one in the comatose and I'm the one needing overdose cause close to losing her second by second __

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe

I can't breathe_  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel_

Its hurts the pain is real

_  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream _

I can't sleep_  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you 

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

Breathing life

Waking up My eyes  
Open up

Don't leave me alone

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

This pain I feel

The song hurt to sing, my voice burned from the tears I was chocking on and when I sang the chorus, I always choked on the words _you take the pain I feel, _because of this comatose there's only pain everyday and Bella's isn't by my side so it's killing me.

As I was grieving, the door opened and moments later a hand was on my shoulder, I looked up to met with Jacob, he pointed towards the door, so I sighed and started getting up and kissed Bella's forehead, and walked out of the room with Jacob behind me, I turned around looked at his square in the eyes.

"Edward…. I have proclamation for you" I looked at him waiting for he would go on.

"I want you to be the new singer of skillet" this shocked me more than anything, Jacob basically built this band-along with Bella-why would he want to give this up.

"Why" when I heard my voice was so hoarse I guess it was from the tears.

"Because I'm hating this, I just want a life with Lucy, and can't do that while she in this town and I'm on tour, so I want you to be the new singer and you can still be with Bella" I thought about it for moment, then something came to mind.

"What about Three Days Grace, I can't just leave them"

"I thought about, I talk to both bands about this and Claire and quill feel like I do and Seth wants to be with his family, so your band can change to Skillet, like Rosalie and jasper can be bass players and Emmett can be a guitar player while Bella's the drummer/singer and you're the lead singer, and you band liked the idea so it's all up to you"

"I don't know how about we talk about this after Bella is better?" I looked down while saying this unable to say her name, to somebody straight in the eye.

"But what happens if she doesn't get better, Edward" after he said that I saw flashes of red pass my eyes.

"Don't ever say that, she will make it through" I was so close to attacking Jake but, I calmed down enough to think again.

"Think about it again Edward, what are you going to do if she doesn't" I couldn't listen to this I walked away, I couldn't think of what would happen if Bella was never alive.

I walked into Bella's room and sat by her bed side and laid my head gently on her lap as tears came down my eyes, I waited for unpeaceful slumber to come.

* * *

I was a woken by the most beautiful sound in the world, but I didn't know if it was my imagination or the real thing, then I heard again.

"Edward"


	13. Awke and Alive But A New Start This Time

"Edward" the angel said, I looked up and was met with the most beautiful angle ever, as I looked her over, I didn't notice her scooting over.

"Bella, my Bella" as I wounded my arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Bella" I said with the most adoration and love I could put in.

"Edward" I could her caring and something else in her voice.

"I missed you've so much, Bella" then hit me I had to tell her about _everything _else.

"Bella, I need you something really important that concerns both of are bands future" I saw worry flash through her eyes as soon as I said that.

"Ok keep going" she insisted

"Umm well lost things of change since you've been_… asleep, _well Jake gat a girlfriend her name is Lucy and she's been s great friend to all of us through your process, and another thing is that my band and your band made up conclusion while you were asleep, and listen I didn't know this until Jake told me yesterday, well your band feels like retiring, you know from the fame, while Seth wants go solo with guitar business, and they think your band can maybe take their spots you know, Jasper and Rose as bass players, Emmett the guitar player, you the drummer, me the singer, with Alice are personal designer" I looked over at Bella and saw she was really thinking about this.

"I like the idea and hey when's are next concert"

**6 Months Later**

**Bpov**

Everything is great with the "new" Skillet as people say it, Edwards and I's songs are hitting amazingly are new song hit the top billboards at number 1, while everybody's been doing great, but there's been problems with me playing the drum, I can't say more the 6 words without messing up the beats on the drum so I wanted to talk to this about the whole band.

"Hey guys" I said as I walked into the lounge of our recording studio.

"Bella" I heard from all around the room as familiar pair of arms went around waist.

"Let's sit down, love" Edward gestured to couch, where the whole band was sitting at, Edward and I walked over and I sat on Edward's lap as we looked the band's face, I took a deep breath and started.

"So guys I've been having trouble playing the drums and singing"

"You have, can you show us?" that came from anxious Alice.

I nodded my head as I started getting up and walked inside the recoding booth as I brought a mike next to my drums, I got my drum sticks and the headphones off the table in the front.

"I'm goanna play Awake and Alive" I heard an ok from the speakers above

I heard the familiar sound of rose, jasper, and Emmett playing then I started playing the drums fiercely, ad Edward's musical voice came on.

_I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
as I'm slipping' from your arms_

It's getting harder to stay awake  
and my strength is fad- then I started missing the beats and the lyrics of the songs were getting messed up, it was so wrong that I, dropped 1 drum stick and then the other drop and gave up, I got the headphones off and walked out of the recording booth, I walked to my friends and looked up, they had concern written on their faces.

"I've got an idea, that will make it much better and Bella can still sing without even having to play the drums" we all looked towards Emmett like he grew a third head.

"Why ya'll looking at me like that have Ideas all the time" there was a cough in the group "ok ok like once a month" there more coughs this time "FINE this my first idea that might actually work" he huffed and pouted looking like 5 year old "ya'll just couldn't let me live pride" there were no's all around the room, even from me.

"Well are you goanna say anything Emmett, were not getting any older here"

"Gosh Edward I thought since you found Bella, you wouldn't be that much a prude anymore"

"I am not prude!"

"Emmett leave Edward alone and get back to your idea that you "think" is an awesome Idea" came from eager Alice who is pouncing off the walls, dang how does jasper keep her calm all the time.

"Well I think Bells over here can sing by Edward, like two lead singers while are drummer can be" he pause for tension, while we waving arms around for him to hurry up "the drummer can be a monkey you know, I heard a they have some awesome talent and are band be the first band to have monkey, isn't awesome"

"Hey I think Emmett has gotten an idea there" we all turned are head to jasper giving him the "are really saying that" look.

"About time some see's the good and awesomeness in my ideas right bro"

"I'm just saying that we he got an idea for Bella being a lead singer too, we can get a person, who's not hairy and can say proper and English, with drumming skills to play"

"So your saying is that I will be a leader singer and we will have a new drummer right" I asked curious at the most

"Right"

"And you all know what that means" all looked at with are head cocked to the side" auditions for a new Skillet drummer then an new tour in Fall, which is only 5 months away so let's go go go, people, stop looking at me like and move pronto we need to hurry up for the tour"

Oh great a new tour what could possibly good wrong, forget I ever said that.

**SEQUEL SEQUEL , YEAH YOU hear me sequel is on its way all I need are 20 views and it's started so review **


	14. The Pain I Put You Threw

4 hours 22 minutes and 19 seconds, that's how long it's been since the auditions started, there has been boy flirting with Rose, Alice, and I-which the boys would personally drag the boy out of the room-then there was girls who flirted and shoved there cleavages in our men faces-at which we _almost_ personally pulled the girl by her hair out of the room-but there was no good drummer out there.

"Alice when does this end" rose said irritated, she has been going crazing with these auditions, and very cranky.

"Umm we have about 20 minutes until it ends" Alice said.

"Ok whose next" I said, it was becoming an over tiring day and I just wanted it to end.

"His name is Lucas Downing and he has been an playing the drums for 5 years and he going to sing, also" all the boys moaned in frustration knowing a boys goanna come in here and flirt with us girls.

"Well here goes anything, next please" I shouted, and then moments later door opened, and walked in a stunning-I mean a _stunning-_blonde he had hair cut short, with piercing blue dazzling eyes and he was tall maybe as tall Edward or more, you could see his muscle through his solid dark blue shirt that clung to ivory white skin.

"Hi I'm Lucas" as soon he said those words I was caught his voice was ruff but sweet, and I could swear his eyes were locked on mine as he said those 3 words, but then a velvety voice brought me back to surface.

"Ok well the drums over there and you can start any time" when I looked at Edward I saw hurt, pain, and agony, it took an nanosecond to notice that I was the reason for the pain in his eyes, I felt a strong pull at my heart, I was looking at another man when I have my own right here, guilty washed through me, I scooted over to Edward getting out of my seat and basically just sitting in his lap as my head lay in his head, I looked back to his eyes and saw all agony and pain gone and reversed with love and caring. I sighed with relief and looked over at Lucas, and saw the same agony that was in Edward eyes switch to his and then there pull at my heart. Oh no.

"So what song are you goanna play and sing" I looked into his eyes waiting for the agony to disappear.

"Believed" I almost gasped at his choice of his song, my song the song I sang to Edward.

"Whenever you're ready"

He started twirling the drumsticks in his hands as he was waiting for the right moment to come in, then moments later I heard furious beating on the drums and a beautiful sound of voice.

_If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe_

"Wow, that was amazing" a hyper Alice spoke up seeing that all of us-even Edward- was shell shock by the beautiful talent.

"Thank you, tell everybody outside that we will diced and see who in band and will tell everybody when get out there" Lucas nodded and headed out side while shutting door, we all turned our heads to each other as Alice started.

"I say a big huge mega yes"

"I'm with Alice a super yes on hot dude" rose said.

"That guy look like a person we can really hangout with I say yes" Emmett said while using unomarl hand gestures.

"I'm with Emmett minus the hand gestures.

"No" we all looked toward Edward with shocked faces "he was looking at my Bella and I don't like it" I could see the jealousy in his eyes, I scooted closer him reassuring him.

"Umm yes" Edward turned me and looked down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Ok so Bell and Edward should go tell him" I gasped the lobby was 7 elevator rides down which was enough time for talking.

"ok will be back in a little bit" Edward took my hand as we walked out of the door and we silently walked to the elevator, and as soon as the doors shut Edward's orbs shot to mine, I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I love you and only for unitary, no one can change that" Edwards hand shot to the stop button and soon the dock came to a screeching stop.

"Bella please don't leave me I can't live without you and the way you were staring at the boy broke my heart, just please don't, I will change I'll do anything just don't leave me I love you" I looked into his eyes and saw fresh starting form, my heart was breaking at the sight, hugged his waist and as I felt his arms go around mine, and held me to his body.

"I won't leave you, I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise and I love you too and nothing can change that" I looked into his eyes sealing the promise, he sighed as went over past me and pressed the stop button again, then moments later the dock started moving, I wiped away tears that scattered across his face as the shrill dining of the elevator and the doors open automatically, we walked into the lobby to be met with screaming girls jumping all around and some boys sitting patiently, Edward coughed and moments later girls were screaming louder.

"Ok us-the Skillet band-have come to a decision on who will be the next drummer" Edward paused for the tension to rise and to get some angry and impatient girls irritated.

"Lucas Downing is the new official drummer" Lucas got up and started walking toward us with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, wait stop Bella you have boyfriend right next to you.

"Ok here is the address to the recording booth, we need you to be there by 10:15 were signing the contracts and working on some new songs, don't be late" Edward voice was stern with venom.

"No problem, so I will ya'll later bye Bella, and Edward", then he walked away only to look back, to give me and another wide smile, as he walked away I soon felt and arm slip behind my waist and pull me towards their body, I looked up at Edward's brilliant emeralds that were now, laying close to lifeless, I put my hand at his cheek pulling his face to mine our lips touch as they move against each other I put all my love and passion in there showing I loved him and only him.

We both pulled away breathing heavily, Edward took my hand as we walked back up to the audition room, put I was barley paying notice, I was thinking about the tour, the band, and specially Edward and Lucas.

And I think I'm falling in love.

With _Lucas._


	15. Is Forever Enough

I couldn't believe it, my heart was beating out of control, and I couldn't-but I did- I fell in love with someone else and I'm hurting Edward as I speak because of the way o look at Lucas, I cause him pain by the look of the eyes.

Here we are at the recording booth just Edward and I because we really didn't need the whole band, we were just going to record the vocals and the drums to start off the new album, as Edward and I pulled up to the recording booth in his _black_ Volvo (he's opposed with Volvos after the accident when he was using the Volvo to save my life, and now I start joking with saying he drives a soccer moms car) saw I saw him tense as he looked to his right I turned and saw _Lucas_ in a silver Mitsubishi, he smiled in my direction, I smiled back immediately but it then it faded as I looked towards Edward there was that pain in his eyes that made my heart break.

I took his hand and squeezing it gently to reassure him I was his, he smiled down at me started get outing of the car and walking to my side of the door and opening for me, as we started walking to the entrance I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella, Edward, wait up" we turned around to see Lucas running towards us, with a smile that _almost_ made my heart stop.

"Oh hey Lucas, you ready to start recording" I asked almost eagerly to hear his voice again.

"Yeah and how long is the contract anyways"

"I don't really know but I know it's at least 3 years long" I saw a wide smile cross his face as I said this.

"Well, let's get going" Edward took my hand as all _3_ of us started walking inside the building.

Edward, Lucas, and I walked towards the studio where are _new_ manger was, after the _accident_ with Tanya we got a new manger, it's a boy who Edward picked himself his name is Garret and is married, so that made Edward pick without a thought, we all walked inside the studio where Garret and two other men in black suits were with suitcases, you would think that if your working in a rock area that they would dress less formal.

"Hello Edward and Bella, and you must be the newbie, well good to meet you" Garret was cut off by Lucas.

"Lucas, Lucas Downing"

"Well good to meet you Lucas, we would like to hear you on the drums before we sign the contracts"

"Sure" Lucas walked out of the studio and into the recording area, he sat at my old drums-not mine anymore- and got drumsticks that were by the symbols on the desk, then he started beating furiously, I knew which song he was playing Hero, one of my top favorite songs, when he was done he put the drumsticks down and walked back into the studio, two men and suits were clapping and as it settle down Garret looked towards Edward and I.

"Well you and your band sure know how to pick the good talent" he smiled and then turned towards Lucas "Ok can you come over here and we will get the contracts signed then you can get to recoding", they walked away into one of the separate rooms in the studio leaving Edward and I alone, I turned towards Edward and we walked into the recording area.

"You do not like this new edition, are you?" I asked looking down, unable to look him the eyes, his saddened eyes could kill me.

"No, I don't but let's not talk about that I want, no, I need to give you something" he pulled a black velvet box at out his pocket and put it in my hand "well open it" I did as I was told and lifted the top of the box and inside was beautiful silver changed bracelet with a heart n carved the front was _Bella and Edward Forever_ I turned it over to look at the beautiful written script was engraved _Edward's Bella and Bella's Edward_, it was beautiful, I looked up towards Edwards eyes.

"I love it, it's gorgeous, thank-you" I smiled up at him in return my crocked grin I love.

"I love you" he whispered.

"As I love you" I smiled up at him and cleaned up on my tippy toes to met with his lips crushing on to mine are lips moved together in sync, I heard a couched and we separated to be met with Lucas, I looked down then looked up at the boys to see them have a stare down.

"Umm, well let's get to work, Lucas do you want to go first" I looked toward him hopping changing the subject would work.

"How about you and Edward go first"

"Umm ok, wait, hold on let me get something" I rushed out of the recoding area and into the studio where my purse was, I got a piece paper out and rushed back into the recoding area and handing Lucas the paper.

"Here is the notes to the song will be singing" I grabbed Edward's hand and we went to get are headphones when I came back I saw a mike coming down from the ceiling , Edward and I walked to the front, moments later the music that Emmett, Jasper, and Rose already recorded came on.

**(A/N I don't have that many skillet songs to use so I'm goanna start using other bands songs just giving ya'll the heads up back to the story)**

_Bella _**Edward **both

_What makes all of us hate?  
We're all the same  
We roll the dice  
And we play your game_  
**We complicate  
Show us the way  
Before it's too late  
And the whole thing breaks**

**We have a name  
We all create  
Everything else,  
The mistakes we made**  
_We'll make a change  
We'll concentrate  
Before we suffocate_

Can't hold this in  
And keep it quiet any longer  
I've fallen in  
And now this feeling's getting stronger

_Take my breath away_  
Now I'm trying to get up  
I'm trying to retrace  
My steps back  
To wherever I messed up  
Is forever enough?  
I'm holding on  
I know you'll be there  
whenever I wake up

_what makes everything change?  
We're not the same  
We all get stuck in the same cliché_  
**We're taking aim  
We dominate  
Put on the pressure  
Then the whole thing breaks  
How come we wait?  
Why do we hate?**  
We're falling away like the last crusade  
We rearrange  
We need to change  
Before we suffocate

Can't hold this in  
And keep it quiet any longer  
I've fallen in  
And now this feeling's getting stronger

_Can't hold this in  
And keep it quiet any longer  
I've fallen in  
And now this feeling's getting stronger_

_Take my breath away_  
Now I'm trying to get up  
I'm trying to retrace  
My steps back  
To where ever I messed up  
Is forever enough?  
I'm holding on  
I know you'll be there whenever I wake up

_(Now I'm trying to get up)_  
I'm trying to retrace  
I've fallen in  
_(and now this feeling's getting stronger)_

_You take my breath away_  
Now I'm trying to get up  
I'm trying to retrace  
My steps back  
To where ever I messed up  
Is forever enough? (Is forever enough?)  
I'm holding on  
I know you'll be there  
Whenever I wake up  
Whenever I wake up  
I know you'll be there whenever I wake up  
Whenever I wake up  
**If I wake up!**  
  
**What makes all of us hate**?  
_Show us the way_  
**before it' too late**  
and the whole thing breaks

**(Listen to the song on my profile with twilight version on the video)**

Edward and I both looked at each other satisfied with our performance we looking toward Lucas to see him looking directly at me and with two thumps up, I smiled and grabbed Edward hand as we walked towards the studio.

**3 Months later June the 18****th**

I was meeting the band at the studio as I was looking through my mail and found two letters that would change this band forever.

**Please review I need at least 10 reviews to make the next one.**


	16. My Life Is Gonna Fall Apart

I ran into the studio as fast as I could, only stopping when I had to take a sharp turn to the right or left, but moments later I made it to the studio-surprisingly unharmed-as I walked I saw Alice and Jasper in there on world and to far right og them was Rose and Emmett having a tongue smack down and Edward and Lucas were glaring at each other 10 ft away, I coughed and that got their heads turning at me.

"Guys we got a problem" I said hesitantly.

"What's wrong, love" Edward started walking to me then put his hand around my waist, looking straight into my eyes.

"Well I got two letters and well how about I read the god one then the bad one" I took a deep breath then look at the beautiful script written on the paper.

_Dear Isabella Swan leader of Skillet the band._

_We have invited you and your band to perform at the 2010 MTV Music Awards, and you have will be running for seven categories._

_Best Rock Band_

_Best Song_

_Best Album_

_Best Music couple_

_Best duet_

_Best Looking Pair_

_Hottest Single Guy_

_We really hope you will perform this year._

_Sincerely, MTV Studios_

I looked up to be met with shocked faces around the whole band and then moments that felt like hours, everybody was jumping around screaming, yelling, clapping.

"Wait, I'm not done there's still this other letter"

"Well, nothing can bring this down, what the "Bad news" we can take it" there were "yeahs" going around the room, I took a deep breath and looked at the italic written formal note.

_Dear Isabella Swan_

_We have some troubled news for you and your band "Skillet", your whole band -Edward Cullen, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Lucas downing- have not finished recommends of High School, so you must chose out these three schools to finish your High school credits and to graduate for school and if you do not finish your requirements you and your band will be finished and your record-Atlantic records- will drop your band at the spot._

_Los Anglos High School_

_Washington High School_

_Beverly Hills High School_

_Sincerely, Washington and California State._

"We have to go back to school _again" _Emmett peeved, he was the one that hated school the most, and he was so close dropping out if he didn't find rose.

"Yup" I said in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"Well which school do ya'll want to go to" I asked.

"What do you mean; we have to go to school" Emmett asked hesitantly.

"I mean we have to go to school, if we don't finish high school and get our high school credits Skillet is done, so you are going to work your butt off studying do you hear me Emmett McCarty" I almost yelled at him, I loved this band and I didn't want to lose it because hates homework.

"Yes, sir, I mean ma I'm sorry I messed up don't hurt me" Emmett actually looked scared, which rarely happens I looked myself up down my five foot four inch body, then looked up at Emmett's six foot body, moments later everybody except Emmett was laughing so hard tears were coming out of our eyes.

"You're scared of this little Bella over here, and you have reputation of bully really Emmett really"

"Hey I'm not little, Alice is little" I said matter of fact.

"Hey that was a low hit Bella" the little pixie herself said.

"Ok, everybody stop calm down and take a deep breath, now build a bridge and get over it **(That's what I say all the time)** and it's not your fault, Alice, that your miniature sized" Lucas said, trying to calm us down, he has been are peace maker

"Ok now back to the subject, which school do ya'll wanna go to, Washington?" I heard lots no's from Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Edward but Emmett out beat them all, with a screaming "no way hose "Ok, how about Los Anglos?"

"No way, I'm not going back to that hell hole they call a school" Lucas shouted, which made all us-except Edward- burst out laughing.

"Well I guess it Beverly Hill High School, well I will tell garret to call California state and then tell him to MTV records to say were performing, right?" there were yeahs and right all around the room, "Ok, so which song do you guys wanna play" I said in clear excitement.

**2 months later August the 8****th**

Alice, rose, and I are getting ready for the MTV Music Awards, so far Alice and rose were done, I'm here being tortured by lipstick, eyeliner, and hair products, moments later which felt like hours, Rosalie and Alice were done, I walked to the bathroom mirror and surprised to see in the reflection, my baby blue dress that went to my thigh made my body looked curvy and around my neck was a beautiful crystal necklace and down the straps of the dress were beautiful shiny hearts, I ran towards Alice, and rose squeezing life out of them in a thank-ful hug.

"Thank you guys, so much" I said as pulled out the hug.

We were walking down stairs one at a time, first Alice then Rose and last me, as I walked, I looked for the beautiful emeralds and deep light blue eyes when I got to the end of the stairs I looked up two of the most beautiful boys ever, Edward and Lucas were in a neck and tie suit which made them look shiny in timed light.

"Well let's get going, and garret said that are performance outfit and after outfit will be in our change room, and will be going after the Best Pop Song" we were in the limo as soon as Alice was done with her little speech.

"Well who's ready to party, because I can't wait for the after show" Emmett said.

"Were here" said the driver from the front seat, I could see flashes going on from the outside as celebrities pulled up, Alice and Jasper were the first ones to gout then Rose and Emmett, I looked around Edward, Lucas and myself.

"Well why don't you go first Lucas" Edward said, I looked up shocked was he really going to be polite to night "I think I would want Bella be in the moment as we walk down the carpet hand in hand" Edward said with a smirk, guess he's never goanna be civil.

"Why don't we just go all together" I hoped that we could not cause trouble at this moment.

"Great idea Bella" Lucas smiled at me.

**45 minutes**

After thousand photos, interview, and autographs were seated and listing to our host- Nick Cannon **(A/N could think of anybody else)**.

"_Well let's start off with a award, she's in one of the top movies in the world and he's her vampire love, Kristen Stewart and Robert Patterson"_ nick said as the lights moved to the right of the stage as a beautiful brunette and handsome browned hair guy walked on to the stage.

"_Austin and Kara maybe a fictional that we play but doesn't mean there love is" _said Kristen Stewart.

"_Here are couples that show their love in public, here are the nominees for_ _Best Music Couples"_ Robert said, moments later the there was video on the huge screen as women voice called out the names.

_B-B-Best Music Couple Nominees, Taylor Swift and Taylor Laughter, Demi Lovatoe and Joe Jonas, Mariah Carey and Nick Cannon, Bella swan and Edward Cullen" _after the speech lights appeared on Kirsten and Robert.

"_And the winner of the Best Music Couple Award is"_

"_Bella sawn and Edward Cullen" _they said together.

I look towards Edward and he had big smile on his face he took my hand as we started getting up and then walked down the aisle as a light spot on us, we got to the stage Kirsten hugged me as Robert kissed my cheek and walked away through the curtains.

**35 minutes later**

It was finally time for us get ready, we very quietly, got up from our chairs and head back stage, as soon were in our dressing we started getting change and the ten minutes later we were behind the curtain waiting for our turn to come on.

"_You've hear their number one hit and seen them in concert and here they are singing a new song off their new album, here is Skillet!" _the light turned dark as we started walking to our spots Edward was in semi middle left and I was in semi middle right.

_Bella _**Edward **both

It falls, apart, from the very start, it falls apart.  
It falls, apart, from the very start, it falls apart. 

Edward and I whispered, and then Lucas hit drums loudly.

It falls, apart, from the very start it  
_Falls apart, seems like everything I touch,_  
**Falls apart, everything around me**  
_Falls apart, when I walk away from you._

I started walking to the right looking at the people below as Edward did same thing except when to his left.

**I wish I could but I don't,  
Always keep the promises I've kept.**  
_I wish I could, but I can't,  
Always give, whatever I have left_.  
And now it's all so clear,  
Doesn't anyone see what's happening here?

It falls, apart, from the very start it  
_Falls apart, seems like everything I touch_,  
**Falls apart, everything around me**  
_Falls apart, when I walk away from you_.  
When I walk away from you.  
  
_I know I should, but I don't,  
always say, what you want me to say._  
**I know I could, but I don't,  
Always act, like everything's ok.**  
And now it's all so clear,  
Doesn't anyone see what's happening here?

It falls, apart, from the very start it  
_Falls apart, seems like everything I touch,_  
**Falls apart, everything around me**  
_Falls apart, when I walk away from you._  
When I walk away from you.  
**When I walk away from-**

I started walking towards Edward as he was turned toward the audience.

_Everything I, have ever been made of  
Hates who I am, I'm so glad you waited_.  
**Can't get my mind, off how you could love me  
I'm so behind, you're so far above me.  
**  
_And you'll always be  
the wind under my wings, above me_.  
**And you'll always be  
the wind under my wings, above me**.

I got so close to Edward, as I whispered in his ear the lyrics.

_I will not let it go to waste  
I'm taking all, I got, and leaving this place and  
I will not, let it go to waste  
I'm taking all I got, and leaving this place and_

_I will not be taking up space  
I'll take my best shot  
I'm picking up the pace._

I grabbed his face and turned his head towards mine as we screamed lyrics back at each other.

It falls, apart, from the very start it  
_Falls apart, seems like everything I touch,_  
**Falls apart, everything around me**  
_Falls apart, when I walk away from you_.

It falls, apart, from the very start it  
_Falls apart, seems like everything I touch,_  
**Falls apart, everything around me**  
_Falls apart, when I walk away from you_.

**When I walk away from you.**  
When I walk away from you...

The lights turned dark, which was our sign to get off the stage, Edward grabbed my hand as we walked around the drum set, as soon we were behind the curtains Alice, Rose, and I screamed while jumping up and down.

"That was awesome, omg Bella you and Edward were so hot on stage" I blushed at what rose said, I felt a arm go around my waist as I looked up the beautiful emeralds.

"Let's get going back to the awards, so we won't missing anything" I nodded my head as we heading to the exit door, minutes later were sitting down as Justin bieber won the cutie of the year award.

"_Ok here nominees for best pair, Kristen Stewart and Robert Patterson, Justin Bieber and Miranda Cosgrave, Bella swan and Edward Cullen, Bella swan and Lucas Downing"_

"_And the winner is"_

"_Bella swan and-" _


	17. It over Cassie and she's Dead Inside

"A tie," Demi and Joe said as everybody looked up as shocked faces.

"Nick, get over we need help, what do we do?" the whole auitormion heard the whisper from th mike, I kept looking at people on the platform scared of what Lucas and Edward's faces looked like.

"Well can Edward, Lucas, and Bella come to the stage to get the award"

**The Next Day.**

After the drama of the Best Looking Pair Award we won all seven awards, but that didn't stop the rumors spreading from People's Magzine to M Maginze there were pictures of Edward, Lucas, I of people keep asking who looks better with who it making everybody crazy but we making it through.

Right now we got all of our clothes on our tour bus and in a few mintues we will be leaving L.A and head to Six Flags Over Texas in Arlington, Texas where our opener-FlyLeaf,Hawk Nelson, and Justin Bieber- will be.

**5 Hours later in Arligton, Texas.**

Never ever again will we give Emmett burtios, as our tour bus is getting air cleaned- thanks to Emmett- we are gonna go touring, we first stoped by a small tourist shop with only the owner inside who seems to be in his early fouties with a zero chace of knowing a rock band, as we looked throught the store we found the most wierdest items like mouse ear, lips as a phone, dinours, and the whole Seasme Street gang- which Emmett just had to by all of them-we bought seven touriest hats with a pair of shades.

We took picters every where we stopped, but some how Edwar, Lucas, and I sepparted from the groub.  
"Hey, lets get some ice sream," I jumped up excitedly as they both smile, with a sign as a yes.

"Omg, I'm turning into Alice," I paused for secound and looke to my left and right twice as i whisper in thier ear," and thats a very very bad thing," we were soon on the ground laughing, i got up and took both of thier hands aw we startes walking towards the nearst ice-cream store, moments later we found one.

After ten mintues inside we all walked out with a triple scoop in each of our hands, we sat down on nearst bench while I was liking my Strawberry ice-cream i felt something cold on my nose, I looked down and saw vannila ice-scream on top of my nose.  
I looked at Lucas Pepermint ice- cream then at Edward's Vanilla ice cream, I wonder who it was (Hint the sarcasm).

I started trying to get the ice-cream off my nose with my tounge but that onlt got the boys laughing on the gravel, I got the ice-cream off my face with my shirt, 10 mintues later we were sitting camly on the benches still eatting our ice-cream, I turned my head to the left and looked at Lucas athis finger that was cover with Peprmnt ice-cream and pointed striaght to my nose.

"Don't even think about"

3 Hours Later.

Lucas, Edward, and I were standing in front of a huge stage where we would soon perform in a about 4 hours, but in 10 mintues Hawk Nelson will perform, Edward, Lucas, and I didn't take forever to change so we wanted to watched other performers before we would go on stage.

I was wearing a Hawk Nelson shirt and the tourist hat while Lucas and Edward were still wearing there oridany close with the tourist hats, I loved everybody that was opening for us I was such big fan of them I was so happy thier were our openers, then the lights drakend and people screamed along with me, moments later we heard a song beging as a spot light came on the lead singer.

"Hello Six Flags," people screamed even louder,"we are Hawk Nelson and we wanna get ya'll ready for Skillet, so everybody scream" after all we heard was screams then they settled down as the guitar, bass, and drummer started.

_It's over, it's over Twelve days later and I can't start over_

_ I left her, she hates me _

_We've been friends since 1990 _

_Don't tell me it's over_

_I need you more than the sun _

_She's telling me that we're done_

_ I can't believe that it's over_

_I need you more than the sun _

_She's telling me that we're done _

_I can't believe that it's over _

_I should've known all along_

_It's over, it's over Three months later but I can't console her_

_ I'm run down, I'm clinging Left a message, but her phone's not ringing_

_It's over, so over _

_The sun is shining but my heart is sober _

_Pretending I'm alright Sleep all day cuz_

_ I stay up all night Don't tell me it's over_

_I need you more than the sun _

_She's telling me that we're done _

_I can't believe that it's over_

_I need you more than the sun _

_She's telling me that we're done _

_I can't believe that it's over_

_I should've known all along I should've known all along_

_I need you more than the sun_

_ I need you more than the sun_

_I need you more than the sun I need you more than the sun_

_You're telling me that we're done_

_ I can't believe that it's over_

_You're telling me that we're done It's over, it's over, it's over It's over, it's over, we're done_

_I need you more than I thought_

_ This past week I learned a lot And now you tell me it's over_

After that they play, zero, Let's dance, and Arms Arond Me, there music was soulful but exciting and jumpy.  
20 mintues later the lights darkens and white light around the audiance then they landed on the the stage as music started and they walked on stage.  
"Hella Arligtion" the tiny long brown hair girl shouted "we are FlyLeaf and were gonna rock this stage, let's go"

_I will yes_

Then she screamed it was so power ful I don't even think I can scream without turning red that is.

_The question asked in order_

_ To save her life or take it_

_ The answer no to avoid death _

_The answer yes would make it __Make it_

_Do you believe in God_

_ Written on the bullet_

_ Say yes to pull the trigger _

_Do you believe in God _

_Written on the bullet And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_All heads are bowed in silence To remember her last sentence_

_She answered him knowing what would happen _

_Her last words still hanging in the air (In the air)_

_Do you believe in God _

_Written on the bullet _

_Say yes to pull the trigger _

_Do you believe in God _

_Written on the bullet _

_And Rachel pulled the trigger _

_Say yes and pull the trigger_

_How many will die?_  
_I will die I, I,_  
_Will say YES!_  
_And Cassie pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God_

_ Written on the bullet _

_And Rachel pulled the trigger _

_Do you believe in God _

_Written on the bullet _

_And I will pull the trigger._

They played I'm So Sick, Beauitful Bride, Fully Alive, and Sorrow as soon they went back stage the lights went back to oridany and there was short break.  
"Hey, guys as soon as Justin Bieber sings first song we gotta head back stage," they smiled down at me as a sign as a "yes".  
not long later the stage turned dark and then Justin walked on stage, as thousands of girls screamed his name, I looked up him to see a very cute boy smiling a dimple smile as he talked I looked at Edward and Lucas.

"Dang, who knew a 15 year-old could be so cute," I sighed and saw anger flash through thier eyes, I smiled as the music started.

_Ohhhh oooohh ohhhh oooh _

_It's JB(JB)_

_My friends say I'm a fool To think that you're the one for me _

_I guess I'm just a sucker for love _

_Cuz honestly the truth is _

_That you know I'm never leavin Cuz you're my angel sent from above_

_Baby you can do no wrong _

_My money is yours _

_Give you little more because I love ya_

_ love ya With me, girl, is where you belong Just stay right here_

_ I promise my dear but nothin above ya, above ya_

_ Love me, love me _

_Say that you love me Fool me, fool me Oh how you do me _

_Kiss me, kiss me _

_Say that you miss me _

_Tell me what I wanna hear _

_Tell me you love me Love me, love me _

_Say that you love me Fool me, fool me _

_Oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me _

_Say that you miss me _

_Tell me what I wanna hear _

_Tell me you love me_

_People try to tell me _

_But I still refuse to listen _

_Cuz they don't get to spend time with you_

_ A minute with you is worth more than _

_A thousand days without your love, oh your love ohhh_

_Cause Baby you can do no wrong _

_My money is yours _

_Give you little more because I love ya, love ya _

_With me, girl, is where you belong Just stay right here _

_I promise my dear but nothin above ya, above ya_

_Love me, love me _

_Say that you love me _

_Fool me, fool me _

_Oh how you do me _

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_ Say that you miss me _

_Tell me what I wanna hear _

_Tell me you love me_

_Love me, love me _

_Say that you love me _

_Fool me, fool me _

_Oh how you do me _

_Kiss me, kiss me _

_Say that you miss me _

_Tell me what I wanna hear _

_Tell me you love me_

_My heart is blind but I don't care Cuz_

_when I'm with you everything has disappeared _

_And every time I hold you near _

_I never wanna let you go, ohhh_

_Love me, love me _

_Say that you love me _

_Fool me, fool me _

_Oh how you do me _

_Kiss me, kiss me _

_Say that you miss me _

_Tell me what I wanna hear _

_Tell me you love me_

_Love me, love me _

_Say that you love me _

_Fool me, fool me _

_Oh how you do me _

_Kiss me, kiss me _

_Say that you miss me _

_Tell me what I wanna hear _

_Tell me you love me_

I smiled as we walked away from the front and head to the back stage.

1 Hour Later

we started walking on the stage i went to the far right as Edward went to the far left.  
"Welcome to the Awake and Alive tour" i said into the mike then Edward started.

"Whos ready for a new song," screams made the stage I smiled,"well let's get started"  
Emeet and Rose started on the guitar then Jasper next was Lucas.

_To find this love of mine_  
_I'd walk through_  
_wind and fire_  
_Forever and always_

_These hollow hands reach out_  
_For you to touch me now_  
_Forever and always_

_Dead inside_  
_My heart and soul flatlines_  
_Put your mouth on mine_  
_And bring me back to life_

_Dead inside_  
_No other satisfies_  
_My blood runs dry_  
_Take my life_  
_Save me from this_  
_death inside_

_I can't escape this love_  
_I want it the way it was_  
_Forever and always_  
_don't you leave me here_  
_Alone in all this fear_  
_Forever and always_

_I can't escape this love_  
_I want it the way it was_  
_You remind me of a time_  
_When I felt alive_

_We played Hero, Awake _And Alive, Bealived, Rebirthing, and It's Not Me It's You.  
Ww walked to our dressing room were we were met with people in black suits and case.  
"You're time is up, Skillet"

* * *

**10 REVIEWS PLEASE AND LONGER STORIES WILL COME**


	18. Beauitful, Beauitful

"What do you mean?" I asked while the rest band was standing up with a confused look on their faces.

"We are stopping your tour", the talliest guy with blonde hair said.

"Wait, you can't do that", Alice started yelling.  
"Yes we can because all of ya'll have to go to school"

"Noooooo!" we all turned towards Emmett to see him on his knees looking up to the ceiling, "why? oh why?", then Rose pulled up by his coller then whispering something in his ear making him pale.  
"So we are here to take you back to L.A, then in 3 days you will start school, but you only have to go for 5 months and you can restart the tour, so can everyody go into the limo that is parked outside and in know time you will be in L.A"  
"Well isn't this great?", I whispered as we started walking towards the exit.

**4 Days Later**

There we all sat on the black leather in the SUV as Emmett was in the driver's seat and Rose was in the passengers's seat, I turned to my left and there was Lucas, then turned to my right was Edward I sighed as I felt the car stop and then I looked up to see the boy's hand open waiting for me to take one of their hands, I shook my head "No" and grapped on to my backpack as I opened door.

"Omg," I heard a girlish scream from the school parking lot. And then we were swarmed with guys and girls and then I felt arms around my waist I looked up and their was Edward was holding tightly to me as we walked inside the building pushing through the croud as we walked.

"Hey," I felt a tug on my arm and I turned around and their was a girl with black hair and glass looking at me,"I can get thease people away from you if you do something for me," I shook my head eagerly and then the croud was gone.

"Hi, I'm Angela and I was wondering if you could perfrom durning lunch time, like a semi-benfit concert, can you please please please," Angela said, drawling out the last three words.

I look around the band as they shuggred thier sholders in a "ok", "sure, we'd love to"

"Wait, we don't want the whole band we just want you singing- no offense to Edward it's just we want to hear you sing by yourself" Angela said speaking so fast I almost missed some parts.

"Umm well ok, so lunch time in about...3 hours, ok well see you later" I said as we started walking dawn the hall.

"So Bella do you know what song your gonna sing or have you written something while we were on the tour bus last week," Alice said affter a few moments of silence while walking down the hall.

"Well I did write something and I was gonna see if we could put on this album," I started thinking about the song how it's about Lucas and Edward when I wrote down the lyrics I cried but the song was so beauitful.

"Ooh whats about," then she looked at Edward and Lucas," or who is it about," she whispered last part in my ear as I blushed.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out, anyways who has math," I saw Lucas, Edward, Rose, and Emmet's hands go up, "with Mr. Ganiorn," and saw everybodys hand go down except Edward's who had a bright smile on then I looked at Lucas to see dissapointment clouding his eyes, I looked away from the pain before I was sobbing on the floor.

"Well will see ya'll later," Edward and I shouted as we took a turn past some lookers then I felt an arm go around my waist, I looked up and was met with a crooked grin that made my knees weak.

"Here we are," Edward said, then we walked into the open door where there was the whole class was talking, but when we walked in the room fell silent.

"Bella, come sit with me"

"Edward, Edward, sit with me"

"Damn, Bella your hotter in person"

"Edward, I love you"

Then the teacher came in, making the class become silent, Edward and I walked to the front as we heard cat calls and 'call me' as we passed desks.

"Well, Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan why don't ya'll sit in the secound row, Mr. Newton go sit with Miss Crowley," Mr. Ganiorn said as a blonde boy- who kept his eye on me the whole time- went to go sit in the double desk that was behind the one he came out of, Edward and I walked to desk then Edward held his arm out for me go sit in the seat, I smiled up at him then sat down and Edward countered my movement sitting down in his seat.

We sat thier listening to the teacher while also hearing kids whisper about Edward and I, I was about slap a girl who said, "I'm like totally gonna ask that Edward like hot stuff Cullen out and he's gonna like totally dump that Bella and like go out with me and then were gonna like fire her and I'm gonna like be the lead singer of like Skillet" and lets say Edwards not gonna have any girl friends from here.

"Ok class you've got 15 mintues of free talk time," the teacher said as he got on his laptop and laft the room.

Moments later Edward and I were swarmed again.

"Bella," I turned around and there was Mr. Newton, "Hi, I'm Mike and your Bella Swan, so are you busy friday I know this place where we can be alone," he said as face started getting dangerslouly close to my face, and thats when Edward snapped.

"Thats it you stay away from my girlfriend," lucky for Edward the bell rang and he grapped my hand and were soon head to 2nd period.

**2 Hours Later**

The whole band and I are were getting ready to enter the lunch room, we thought of Edward sitting in the audiance and then he would come in at the right time, 20 mintues later the lights darkened in the lunch room giving our sign to go in, Edward gave me hug then dissapered into the dark, I took a deep breath as we walked toward the small stage that was in the right side of the lunch room.

Two spotlights shined on Rose and me, Rose was on the keyboard for the first time in awhile, she started then I soon entered.

_Don t know how it is_

_You looked at me _

_And saw the person that I could be _

_Awakening my heart _

_Breaking through the dark _

_Suddenly Your grace_

Lucas, Jasper, and Emmett came in then.

_Like sunlight burning at midnight _

_Making my life something so Beautiful, beautiful _

_Mercy reaching to save me _

_All that I need _

_You are so Beautiful, beautiful_

_Now there s a joy inside I can t contain _

_But even perfect days can end in rain _

_And though it's pouring down _

_I see You through the clouds _

_Shining on my face_

_Like sunlight burning at midnight _

_Making my life something so Beautiful, beautiful _

_Mercy reaching to save me _

_All that I need _

_You are so Beautiful, beautiful_

I went to a table to my left where there were 4 people I saw that Mike guy and he smile at me, but I turned my head to the right. And there was Edward. I started getting off tha stage and stared walking towards and I grapped his hand as we walked to the center of the cafteria and we swayed as he layed his hands on my waisted and I while sang the rest of the song.

_I have come undone _

_But I have just begun _

_Changing by Your grace_

_Like sunlight burning at midnight _

_Making my life something so Beautiful, beautiful _

_Mercy reaching to save me_

_All that I need _

_You are so Beautiful, beautiful_

Edward let me go as we started walking towards the band.

"Bella, that song was so beauitful, beauitful," Rose said after setting the keyboard down and giving it to one of the movers.

"Well at least I know who the songs about or more whos the song about," I blushed scarlet at what Alice whispered in my ear.

We were laughing after saying something about dog and a cat with a toliet, "and we never found fluffy again," moments later were surrounded by girls and boys as we walked inside the cafiteria.

"Bella, Rosalie, are ya'll going to sepprate from the band now"

"Rosalie we heard your pregnat and it might not be Emmett's"

"Bella, we heard that you and Edward broke up beacause you were cheating on him with Lucas and is that true and if not are you singlr I would love to show you my room specialy my bed," that one came from Mr. Newton.

"Shut up!" Emmett yelled.

"Thanks Em, ok first we are staying a band, secound Rose is not pregnat, and third what the h e douple hockey sticks Mike."

**2 Weeks Later**

Edward and I were sitting in health class listing to Mr. Wiliams talk about our new project.

"Ok, today we will be talking about marriage, and we will be starting a project on friday and this project is worth one forth of your final grade in this class, so first off you will be married."

"I call Bella," most boys said even Edward, I looked up at him and saw jelousy breking through his eye sigh. I smiled up at him and turned back to the teacher.

"Sorry guys, but I've already made up the coubles, and as I was saying their will also be a surpise so ya'll will just have to wait, now to the coubles, first off Ashely and Trevor," and kept calling names after names, then he came to Mike. "Mike and-" and durning that moment he looked over at me with hope shining in his eyes. "Lauren," the hopefulness changed to disapointment in secounds as Mike turned around in his seat. Moments later Mr. Wiliams called Edward's name, "Edward and Bella."

"Ok, now that ya'll have your coubles we have another twist you and your wife or husband, will be with another married couple, so Edward and Bella will be with Mike and Lauren," I saw Mike throw his fist in the air and Lauren started batting her eyelashes at Edward, before it turned dark.


	19. If It Means Alot To You

**First off I want to say thank you to all the fans like rosacullen,allyclearwater, kouga's older woman, and much more people who've been helping me through the way and beacause of that i'm gonna try to make the chapter as long as i can write so here you go- Standthrewthapain.**

* * *

_Is this really happening?_

_I swear I'll never be happy again _

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends _

_I'm not some boy that you can sway _

_We knew it'd happen eventually_

_By A Day To Remembear_

*I don't own Twilight*

* * *

**Bpov**

I was awoken by bright, white light seeping through the dark , soon my eyes were flickering open to be met with faces closer then I expected.

"Wow...ouch," I scooted back not knowing that I was on bed, So I landed on the cold tile with a thud.

"Bella!," A rich voice screamed. The next thing I knew I was in the hands of my love, and holding on to his neck like a lifeline (A/N I love that song by Papa Roach, you should listen to the song its very good).

"Bella, you ok? you took nasty fall right there, and then you fainted in health class, are you ok?" the school nursed said, I nodded my head then after a few moment my turned cheeks beat red.

"I fainted in health class," I mumbled so quite that I'm surprised anybody heard me.

"Yeah, but its ok, Love, we can leave school now I already texted the rest of the band if they were looking for us, alright?" Edward said. I nodded my head, happy that we get to go home. When we were walking out the school doors with our passes, we heard our names being called.

"Bella."

"Edward."

We turned around to see Lauren and Mike running our way with evil glints shining in their eyes. "Crap" Edward and I muttered at the same time. We looked at eachother and our face were consumed with huge grim facials.

"Eddie, come on don't forget about us, we get to live togather now so lets get your house," the bimbo said hopping up and down while trying to bring her shirt down trying to show cleavage.

"Hold on," Edward said to Mike and Lauren whiled geapping my hand as went over to his volvo and sat on the end of trunk.

"I think we should get a hotel, because I heard that Alice and Jasper have the same project, and I would want the house crowed, so what you think Love?" I thought about it for moment then seeing the good I nooded my head.

"Yeah we wouldn't want stalkers Lauren and Mike finding out where we lived," We laughed for a moment, but it muted when Lauren and Mike started walking towards us.

"So what are we gonna do?" Mike said in calm voice but I saw that kept looking at me and winking. I turned towards Edward and kept holding on to his hand as Lauren glared at me and Mike glaring at Edward's and mine joined hands.

"Well were gonna get hotel with four beds, so ya'll two should stop by your house and once you get to the hotel just ask for the Edward cullen suite, ok?" They both nodded thier heads, so Edward and I started getting in his volvo and once we were bulked we headed towards hotel, because already and had our stuff droped off.

**1 Hour Later**

Edward and I were finally settled into the hotel. Edward was acting nervous but I didn't see what wrong, was he gonna break up with me?

"Bella, can we talk for moment,the " Edward asked. I nodded my head as I made my way to the king-size bed and sat down. Edward came to the side of the bed I was sitting at and got on his nees,

"Bella, I love you, you know that right," I nodded my head,"well I wanna give you something," he got something from the back of his pocket and set it in my hands, I heard a gasp I looked towards the door and saw Lauren and Mike standing their looking at my hands, I looked down and there was a black stain case.


	20. All I Ever Wanted

"Umm could ya'll please excuse us," Edward said as calmly as he could by slaming the door that Mike and Lauren entered sighed as he pulled at his hair, while he was trying to remain called, I looked down at the small velet box. Slowly I put my thump and my pointer fingers on the top lid and opened. I was speechless at the beauitful treasure.

"A promise ring," I whispered, but Edward still heard sme

"Yes."

"Whats the promise," I whispered, my voice wasen't able to go another notch up. My answer got through and he stood in front of me then drop to his knees. He held out his hands for me, and without hestation I put my hands in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise that one day I will marry you, and will start a beauitful life togather, with kids then grandkids, I will be by your side through your pain and through happiness. But what I promise the most is that I will love you forever on, and untill light gives out," he put jis up onto my cheek to whipe away wetness that was falling down my face.

"I love you too," I said as he slowly put the ring on my finger and forever it will be there until we were ready, I smiled at the thought of Edward and I living in a beauitful house with two gorgouse children running around us.

**The next day (Epov)**

I was dreaming of Bella and I on the beach as the sun set I slowly asked the question that could change my life was about to answer when I soon woke up to the delicous smell of bacon. As my feet carried to the living room of the hotel, I was met with my beauitful Bella on the couch with a plate of moth watering food on her lap. I slowly pulled my eyes up to be met with the intoxcating brown pools.

"Are you hungry? I called room service and got food for all four us," My Bella said as chewed on her lucious bottom lip. I took gaze off of Bella's lips and back to her eyes.

"Thank you Bella," I said as I grapped a plate off the table and went to sit next her.

Half an hour later Lauren and Mike joined us and we fell into a almost decent conversation. Weeks passed and soon the assimant was over and Edward and I could go home back, Months later the whole band graudute and here we are now back on tour about to finish our last show for this tour when Edwar grapped the mike and started talking to the crowd.

"Hello L.A, I would like to do a special thing for our last show of this tour. I would like to sing a song to my Bella," Edward came over and grapped my hand and slowly brought to the center of the stage as fans screamed our name over and over,"Bella this song is for you." He said as a slow beat cam from the speakers above us and then he sang.

**(A/N I know this song is suppose to be fast but just think it's slown down a hole notch)**

_All I ever wanted was to see you smilin _

_I know that I love you o baby why don't you see_

_All I ever wanted was to see you smilin _

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine _

_I know that I love you o baby why don't you see _

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

_All I ever wanted was to see you smilin _

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine _

_I know that I love you o baby why don't you see _

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

_I'm so alone here on my own _

_And I'm waiting for you to come I want to be a part of you _

_Think of all the things we could do _

_And everyday your in my head _

_I want to have you in my bed _

_You are the one, Your in my eyes _

_All I ever wanted in my life_

_All I ever wanted was to see you smilin _

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine _

_I know that I love you o baby why don't you see _

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

_All I ever wanted..._

"Bella, I love with all my heart will you marry me?" Edward was down on his knees with a beauitful ring in a velet box on his knee, and did the only thing that camt to mind.

"Yes," and thats how it started by a gentel beat of a drum a soft strum of guitar and a voice to power love and all. Music started it all.

**THE END**

**And here is a sneak peek of my new fanfic "Broken bones."**

_Another hit to my face another kick to my stomache and My father walked out of my room with a smug grin on his face. How could he be so happy to make another bruise in my face, and onther broken bone in my ribs. What did I do deaserve this, I did my homework everyday, I made good grade and never got in trouble, why God do I deaserve this ? slowly I got up and grabbed my song book from my desk and wrote down the words that were seeping to escape._

_Telling Layla's story spoken 'Bout how all her bones are broken_

_She's glad for one day of comfort Only because she has suffered..._

_A thought raced through my head like a metor through the sky. Could it happen? Could I do it? Maybe. Not know tomorrow because today my bones are still broken._

**I need at least 10 reviews to get started so please help out and I'm so sorry for that long wait.**


End file.
